Monster Hunter Gemini
by ChaosRaveWolf
Summary: Bleach and Monster Hunter? Why not, PLUS changed to regular to hopefully get more reviews and such plus main pairing forcus. Primary- HitsuHina secondary- Ren Ruki Plus OC's
1. Welcome back home and to a new

-:MONSTER HUNTER GEMINI:-

BleachXMonster Hunter

ChaosRaveWolf (Hylianwolf on DA)

((Do note that this does inspired mostly from Monster Hunter Tri, but I'll be adding some monsters and gear from what I came to familiarized over the past year and a half. As well as some monsters that I created for my MH manga in the process. I will be **bolding** out the Monster/Armor/Gear "OCs" and will post up the artwork of them soon on my deviantart. I'm still a bit new to this game in general but just want to have fun with it ^^~))

-Chapter 1-

~Welcome back home and to a new~

Rucan City, a city normally honored when Hunters, new and old, come to a new land. Its were the best of the best are made as Hunters. As a ship pulls into the bay, a boy in his mid teens jumps up and down in joy, seeing the sites of this huge city, bigger then the other cities he's been too. Running back to a woman by her early adulthood lazily laying on some large cargo from their previous land, wearing the finest armor that she finally gotten over many months from hunting the difficult (in her eyes anyways) Jinouga as the same with her Long Sword, to her this was the top list for her and well worth those hunts. Waking up with a sluggish groggy look while letting out a toothy yawn and stretching, "Geez Jack calm down...I know you're exited when it comes to hunting your first actual hunts as my grad pupil but for the love of the gods, some are trying to sleep.."She grumbled as the large box shook and something within growled but she hit it hard as the beast inside came to a calm stop as she barked out," OI! Shaddup in there before I carve ya up and make some use out of you..!" All you can here from that after was some whimpers, that monster knows too well of that person, she caught it after all. Jack just slumps down next to his teacher, wearing only Lac Loc armor and a Iron Great Sword but wanting more better armor and a different weapon, the great sword wasn't his thing as of yet and rather want to deal with something a bit more 'useful' for everyone`s sake really. Looking up to see some **Bargabaris** flying by, these creature resemble a large Sea Gull in a way tinted with briliant violet,blue and red feathers. Normally tamed and use to ship large carry-able things; mainly gear, weapons, part, etc that one hunter carried the most. Knowing that one them probably most of their groups stuff he lets out a sighed and tip his foot on the wood. Looking down with a smile placing her hand on his shoulder letting him know that this will be a new beginning for the group.

"All over the world Hunters are coming around to try to go to the 'Festival of Fear'. This continent's the only place where we can hunt one of those Legendary or Elder Dragons called Jhen Moran. I hear its the best thrill hunt ever." She said warmly equaling with her smile.

"I..I hope so Amaya, Though I don't know if I can get in for as well as anyone knows, me being Low Ranked. I'm even surprised that they allow me at least to come with you and the others when you took on Jin...And I survived that's the biggest price for me."

The woman that was named Amaya Cracked out cackling, patting him on the back hard, "Oi now, I trained you well, Jinouga was just a test to see if you'll be good and rank up real quick, you passed it with flying colors but still, you were a pupil back then, you're now a full fleshed Hunter, this is basically your beginning mark as a new and fellow kin with us.~ " she said again. "And besides I got an armor commission done for you from this land, you might like it and it might be good for you, The Hunter's as good as his or her armor as they say and the armor defies the Hunter..." She points out with a wink. "So no bitchin' or whinin' ok?" Jack smiled a little and nods in return. But both turned to see one of they're scruffy friends get booted out from the east bank door. "Well screw you too then Aptonoth brained bozos!" but was cut off when a huge cup flew from the room smacking her in the head dead on making her yip and fall down groaning in slight pain, "Eh you can't even hit the broad side of a Los with those Gunner Skills, go back to being a farmer pathetic lil..." One guy chuckled as he chucks her Baggi Cap out next to her then shutting the door behind him. Giving a grunt but pouts a bit, grabbing her cap and dusting it off, putting it on while mumbling "That was a heavy gun with a weak recoil resistance, you call yourself a Gunner..." Walking over looking around seeing that they're just now entering the bay port. "Geez Rukia talk about getting your ass stuck between a rock and a hard place, we don't need to be hated by everyone ya know?"

'Quiet Jack, those guys were buggin' me badly..But sorry Amy if I was being a bit of a ass to the group." She shyly bowed down while Jack grumbled from her not fully acknowledging him fully as well from that. "But either way where's Momo? We're here and its time to get off and such.."

"I'll go get her last time I remember she was still in our room sleeping." Jack said while running over to the guest suites of the ship. "Jack! We're getting off when the clearing's a go, We'll be near the East entrance if this port getting out luggage from the airport carriers ok..!" Amaya barked out Jack gave a wave in return. Running down the hall as some people passed by but minding them and trying not to bump into anyone or anything getting to the room thus walking in seeing a raven haired girl with a tribal tattoo of a Narga on her back looking like it was climbing up and viewing the person. Smiles as he walks over and shaking her gently, "Hey Momo we're here, get up and get dressed." The said girl grumbled and grabbed for her bra top. "Ok but honestly Jack can't you knock first, I'm a bit naked 'ere." Jack chuckled and backs off, 'Sorry there mate, but next to you Rukia and Amy, you guys are like the biggest tomboys that I know of."  
"...*chuckles lightly* Well...Ya good point Jack but please stand outside, I'll get my gear on in a minute." Jack nods and walks out, respecting her wish. Getting up and putting on her armor, The Narga. Finally taking down the last for her gears parts and the biggest one ever, hence tribute that hunt on her back. That glare, spooked everyone...Representing it as the glare on her back, showing her and everyone that Nargacuga was the hardest she ever fought But more important she almost lost her life to that particular Narga as some of the tattoo covered a horrible scar when she was slashed by its tail spikes. Most hunters would call that a mark of pride but to her it was a humility mark, almost loosing her life to a beast that she was becoming quite of an expert on hunting.

Stepping outside telling Jack lets go as they walk down and out of the ship and into the port building. Wondering trying to find the East Gate looking like tourists...How humiliating really... But Momo pointed up to a sign directing people here it the major areas while Jack faceplamed making Momo chuckle. Walking down finally to the right place they both see Amaya and Rukia chatting while they wait for an Aptonoth that has their stuff, walking a bit more they can hear them a bit well and a bit surprised for that as well.

"Really? you were born here Amy?"

"Ya, been here ever since I've graduated as a Hunter from my teacher, he might still be here hopefully he always loved this city the most... Oh hey you two.~" She said in soft joy as she waved over the others. Both Momo and Jack smiled as they trot over there but Jack tripped from his own weight well... The swords weight making Momo cackle and mock him. But was greeted by a strange fella in what looks like the local Guild Grand armor, having a fox like grin and silver hair. "Ah Amaya good to see you again, how was your years of hunts and such from Jukubaro?"

"Gin...? When did you become a Guild Grand?!" She said in shock seeing a close pupil like herself become successful man of status. And within 5 years more or less. Prancing over to give her a tight hug, the others giggled at her dis-position. "Gah! Gin..Can't..Breath..!" She croaked out in stress, the silvered haired man stopped and put her down. "Oh I'm so sorry Amy, I just missed having you around we have to hunt very soon! And speaking of which my my~ You hunted down that illusive Thunder Wolf didn't you.~ That armor suits you so well." He cooed in amazement, first time he's seeing the full set of the Jinouga Armor.

Amaya gave that anime like worry smile from seeing her friend marvel over a simple armor set. "Jukubaro was successful, captured that Silver Rathalos that the Guild Master wanted for future study finally," giving a hard sigh, "Believe me Gin that Los was a bit of a bitch to find and harder to defeat for capture but nether the less we got 'em."

"Wasn't this one was known for to be even harder no matter what even with the other Silvers within Jukubaro?" Amaya gave a nod as their shipments came about. "Thank you is everything there?" She asked to the manager attendant around this parts. "Ah yes, armor, gear and part for Jack Gears; 2 mid boxes, Momo Hinamori; 1 large and 3 mid boxes, Rukia Kuchiki; 3 big boxes and Amaya Yamireiki; 3 big and 5 small boxes... All here but there's a bit of a delay with your long swords for you two Ms Hinamori and Yamireiki but we will have a messenger sent towards your place once we get the info currently." Amaya nods and grabbed the reins as the group walked out and into the capital of the Kingdom known as Reazel.

"Done and registered you guys are now have official clearance and licence for Reazelian Hunting`s.~" The girl in the front desk joyfully spouted out handing out small leather wallets containing a Hunter Licences for the group, well for the ones that are from Jukubaro, Amaya just had to update hers. "And here's your updated hunter crystals, all having your recent points filled into it and your new HR' Huntings~" The Hunter crystals is a new technology break that was made a few years back and most of the official countries that allow hunts are either familiarized with it or just getting into it, mainly it allows some of the hunting data to be processed to the hunters guild and guild sponser houses aka 'taverns', it connects to the hunters aura and from each hunt they gain their expericences for later judge on when they rank up. As for the group~

Amaya: HR 103

Momo: HR 78

Rukia: HR 60

Jack: HR 10

But the woman did halt Jack, "Ah sir, Mr. Gears..?"

turning around thinking that something was wrong. "Y-Yes mam?"

"You're a Low rank right? But if I remembered correctly you hunted some big name games before..? This is a bit off let me see your crystal again please."

'Yes mam.." he said shyly while handing it to her, putting it in the crystal reader and typing in some numbers on the dashboard that connects to the reader ((**Author's Notes:** This version of a Monster Hunter FF is really a bit futuristic, this is equivalent to Atlantian technology; crystal based for energy and power. I'll still keep the MH feel true to this FF but I want to give some fantastic high tech feel into it here and there.)) showing on a crystallized flat screen like board. Some numbers, notes and small bars of the images of monsters he hunted in the past, she was in slight surprised to see the tallies for the big monsters pop up and showing rarely any max faints. "Jack Gears, from what I'm seeing here even though you had partners with this and some special grants accessing for these hunts I officially want to re-write that licence crystal, please hand that over." Doing as she asked he hands over the leather wallet, pulling out a small rectangle like flat clear disk and putting into a slot of the reader, clicking in some codes as the screen flashes up conforming the registration "Mr. Gears you are officially now a High Rank, Amazing really but congrats." The woman said as she hands it back to him. "Well I had a crazy but awesome teacher that shown me how to become great." Silently making Amaya blush a bit as she crosses her arms.

Jack: HR 40

'Woot! Jack's a part of us now fully!~" Rukia cheered but Momo bonked her on the head, "Don't should like those assholes of a Hunters Rukia..."

"I wasn't implying that Momo geez..." She squinted from the head bonk. Gin chuckled as he walked over, "Actually can I see if I'm close to ranking up mis?"

"Ah sure hand me your crystal and licence please."

Gin grabbed both and handed it to her as she looks up for any updates Amaya walked over tapping his shoulder, " The Guild higher ups can still hunt? I thought you had to give it up?"

"Naw, we can still hunt for pleasures or to help out when we have down time but I feel like I'm doing a great help for the future Hunters."

Amaya paused and shrugged with a smirk as he turned around to see any news. "Ah Mr. Ichimaru, indeed but only slightly..." As she hands him back his stuff, smiling at the license that glowed a bit with his new HR rank~

Gin: HR 95

Amaya giggled, normally Guild Grand members would be a bit more up there in rank but skill does count. But wanting to tease him pulling out hers and showing him, which in fact made him pout. "Aw man really, 103.. I got a long way to..WAIT! When did you get that high..?!" Amaya laughed as they head out, Amaya before they came here sent a request for a complex in the suburb area of Rucan City for her new found group,surely everyone knew that she was doing all of these request forms for a reason, this was going to be their new home now for a while.

"By the way Amy? Guess you haven't heard the news as of yet for Reazel?

"About what?"

"Well," Giving a sigh, "We have been getting some troubles here and there and some rumors are floating around about two major Hunters, People coin them the nicknames "Beast Kings". These two fella's actually found and tamed the known fearsome beasts this side of the world... And maybe more.. We really don't know but for some time now they have been known to attack some Hunters that are trying to slay these beasts for parts that we might need..."

"And what beasts major might I ask?"

"... Rathalos and Barioth at the moment but some of our scouts are not only trying to find these 'Beast Kings' but also anyone that might be close into taming monsters to their bidding."

"Can they control all of the beasts!?" Amaya spoke in shock. Gin shook his head.

"No, only one. Its a bit of a mystery but for me its quite fascinating actually, to tame and control a beast as a familiar. But still attacking other Hunters..."

"Like killing them?"

"No, for some reason just enough to bruise them to get the point and retreat."

Amaya pondered but sounded a bit familiar to her back when she was in Western Jukubaro." Maybe they're just helping out with the population, maybe you guys are over killing these monsters to the point that maybe these guys are trying to show that all of you maybe need to back off. Is there a major population boom with the Aptonoths and Popos?"

Gin paused, maybe what his friend was saying could be right, though an odd behavior for most maybe it would be the best to consort the counsel about this and maybe restrict hunts for the more 'endangered' beasts but still. "Plus also some of the guild members went missing, I'm asking you this as a close friend and fellow student..."

Amy looked up seeing a soft look of concern. "..Ya?"

"I'll give you a packet of the major members, info and all, please study up and try your best to find them.."

"Isn't this out of my reach to do this?"

"But Amaya.. You're the best tracker and you hold information the best out of your classmates back then... Please help."

Amaya sighed as she scratched the back of her head. "Fine but you'll owe me big time, deal?"

Gin smiles brightly as she nodded. "Of course. But anyways looks like we're here to your new home and I need to get back to the Guild. Please stop by and see around, I'll let them give you and your group access to come and visit~" He cooed within a happy tone. Amaya smiled as she sees her friend off. Looking back to a Greek like house fitted for her group she sighed and walked into the area.. Everyone unpacked and claimed their rooms as they turned in for the evening. As night turned around Amaya and Momo sat outside, happy that at least out here the capital lights do not disturb the starry night sky, something Momo grew up when she was born in a small village called Hobu Village; a quiet Village nestled in a forested mountain range with a population only around 200. "I do miss just having the quietness alone besides this city life. Honestly why here Amy?"

Amaya chuckled as she stretched out, "This is the only place were the guild can give us full coverage of areas and pay. Being a Native here this is the best palce to be really, it sucks I know but try to bear with it ok Peachy?" Momo stuck her tongue out at her, hates it when people call her that really but sighed a bit. "Ok Amy...I'll try."

"Hey now, we'll get out more around the grove areas, we've got some really nice places here to walk and hunt." trying to cheer her up hearing that she's already homesick, but she knows its a common trait with new coming Hunters here, She went through that herself. Rukia being from a northern city as well as Jack a born Native of Jukubaro's capital, these guys already feel cozy living in a big city. Momo looked up still having a pseudo depressed look but Amaya grabbed her and shook her. "Don't you dare look sad around me Momo, cheer up." She chuckled as Momo make squeaks with each shake, that just make Amaya cackle hard more.

A new day rised up as the group finally got their long swords, as well as some mini partners, three Felynes and one other unusual type of Lynian, Amaya smiled and pointed out the fact to her group. "Here in Reazel, this is a common sub race called **Lupynes**. This is my partner from the beginning, His name is Tank." the small blue steel and grey wolf like creature smiled and waved his tiny paw hand." Hello nice to meet all of ya'z" Wearing what looks like simple tunic garb and carrying around a weapon called to his kind a Lupe Staff. Looking up to his partner with a smile, "So we'z going to shop?" ((**Author's Notes**: Lupynes and their counter parts the Wofynxes have a bit of a unique way of talking, majority of it is when they plural words they normally put a 'z' sounding to it. As well as most of their vocabulary's slang based.)) Amaya nods as Tank in return bouces and cheers. "Yayz~ We'z gettin' new armor'z". But one bopped him over the head, a Felyne with a slight scowl. "Nya quiet you flea bitten mutt..."

"Graa Wanna fight Felvine suck'r...!" But a good doulbe kick thus a good flight from Amaya made them shut up.

Walking more into the Armory Disctrict the group amazed from some armor that they never seen before as well as other parts and gear, seeing the blacksmiths hard at work. Amaya chuckled at the groups amazement. Within Reazel there's more monsters thus more interesting gear to see and have a bit of an eye candy moment. Walking more further down to a familiar and well loved armory quietly in between streets, opening up the door and was about to call out but bumped into a stranger. "Oh gods sorry I didn't see ya there for a sec." The said guy turned around as Amaya examined him, wearing what looks like high graded Hunters Armor just without the Helm and what looks like the Purple Soul Breaker switch axe on his back. "Oh shoot no my bad, I should of moved just in case someone was to stepped in." As he helped her up. "Ya here for Kisuke's work?"

"Ya I'm his pupil before he went back to being a smith."

The guy was in amazement. "Urahara as a hunter? That's quite new for me."

"You a new Hunter via area or just in general?"

"Straight up new Hunter around these parts of Reazel, My father runs a clinic here but I came from the southern parts, a town called Lark."

"Really? From Lark? How's the town doing aver that Lagi attacked."

The orange hair guy smiled, " You a Native here? Awesome. And its doing fine, they finally rebuild the Lords Manor, him and his family was safe at least."

"Lord Moorestead? He still watched over the Pudega Provence?"

"Yup, oh sorry for the randomness but my name's Ichigo Kurosaki." He said wit ha warm smile, lifting his hand out for a shake. "Ah nice to meet you, Amaya Yamireiki of the city Corostead." Replying back shaking his hand. "Corostead? Really? I never been there."

"What really? they always hold the Battle Royale Del Los there."

"I heard that the best Ian and Los Hunters come from there but never got the cash nor the time to go there, hopefully soon." But heard some wood clanking on stone as a guy wearing a smiting kimono and gear walks out, "Oh... I thought I heard someone familiar."

"Master Urahara~!" Amy cooed as she runs up hugging him. Kisuke glomped her back chuckled as they let go of each other. "You're back from Jukubaro. How's life there, any good hunts." Amaya smiled but waved her hand, "Now now, we can chat later right now trying to get stuff for my group now to further our success here, got that armor made that I commissioned from ya?"

"Ah the Yukumo Ten? Yes one minute and so nice to see you step in as well Kurosaki?"

"What ever Kisuke, got my Helmet done and upgraded yet...?'

Urahara chuckled as he walked back into the backroom. Hearing a few more bangs and a few more cat like distress mewls." Ah shaddup you guys, you hit each other with hammers for shits and giggles.." He barked jokingly at his Felyne counterpart smiths as one arm he carried the Helm and the other the armor. "Here ya go kiddies.~" As the two grabbed their stuff Kisuke nods in approval. "Finest in the world, hope to see you two again real soon, and Amy please stop by to visit, I would like to hear some of your finest hunts 'kay dear.~" Amaya smiled and nods while heading out. "Well," As Ichigo puts on his helmet," Nice to meet you Amaya, maybe we'll see each other, even at the Battle Royale Del Los once it opens?" Having a smile as Amaya returned back with her smile, "Sure thing, the event opens within maybe two or three weeks. What month is it now?"

"Ah I think its Dolbul 3rd now."

"Yes then it'll open around three weeks, we got some good shipments of Rathalos`s all over the world. So this year we'll have a hell of a time."

Ichigo smiled and bowed, "Then by then we'll be ready, but till then nice to meet you." As he walked off by the looks of it heading to the market.

As the group rejoined together Amaya presented Jack with his new Armor, "Ah.. Thanks Amy..." He said shyly but Amaya lightly scowled at him. "No bitchin' or whinin' Jack.."

" I know I know but I thought.."

"What a weapon as well, sorry you choose to be a Great Sword wielder get use to it till you got enough parts for a desired weapon ok." Jack nods sheepishly as he found a dressing booth and changed to his new armor. Quite happy with it now once he put it on. Seeing that the Felynes got their armor as well; a Lagi style Bari style and an Ian but with Tank he got the same thing as Amaya, a Jin set but with a custom make Bari Lupe Staff. "Now to get some armor gems to boost everyone up, got your lists for that guys?" All nodded and pulled out of their pouches pieces of paper but a tap on the shoulder got her attention. "Oh Amy~" Turning around to see her friend Gin again. "Oh hey what's up?" She said back, happy to see him again today. "Mind you and your goup come along with me please?"

"Ah sure..."

The others went into awe when they seen the guild fully, loving the architectural (( **Author's Notes**: Reazel, for got to mention sorry.. Is a Mediterranean style Kingdom, but most to all of its buildings are antiquity Greek style. As compare to Jukubaro, being more of the Orient.)) style and grand hallways paved in the finest white marble, and the walls covered with the flagship mantles of Reazel, a royal blue flag with silver linings with the center a block tribal image of the **Jagerstryx**; the elder dragon that is symbolic to Reazel and considered to be a divine monster and guardian Jack kept on Poking his Felyne partner named Daikon as he 'Nya' back while tipping his hat off, Momo and Rukia were still in awe from the huge building, Amaya and Gin looked back and smiled. "Guess they're loving this design huh?" Amy chuckled as she shrugged "They never got outside of the Jukubaro Kingdom, Only Jack did but it was near within the Sho Empire."

"Ah..Pure Easterners eh?" Amy smiles again but nearing a huge double oak doors with the same seal of the Kingdom carved on the front. "Hold on you guys, I got to let the Head Master know that you're here." Gin cheerfully spoke as he walks in, leaving the group dumb founded but went in as soon as Gin quickly popped out, beckoning them in. Inside was a grand office, as awesome as the hallways they walked through. "Head Master Yamamoto, this is my good friend Amaya Yamireiki and her friends that she gathered during her years in Jukubaro." He announced to the old man. "Ah Welcome back home Amaya and welcome new comers to the Kingdom of Reazel," His voice strong and stern as he greets the people whom stood before him." Gin told me that you youngsters were recruited by Amaya herself, though a bit low leveled in my eyes do not let that damage your fiery spirits, we need as much hunters as we can in these times of need. I'm well aware that Gin remarked about these 'Beast Kings' and how they're disrupting our fellow kins hunts but what Amaya said is true. From now on we will put hunting restricts on the ones that are close to maybe being eradicated from our greed but nether the less I'm not sure they'll stop as well. But either way What's more important is our fellow Guild Grand have went missing the past few months. I, Head Master Yamamoto, will grant you special permission to go forth to help us, you will still have permits for hunts but is something unusual or super natural happens then you have the right to investigate. Please do not fail us."

all of them bowed in respect as they exit out of the Head Masters Office, Gin pulled out some papers containing the missing people recently. "Here's all the members that are MIA. Hopefully you'll get all info before the Festival of Fear. I really do want to hunt with you and the others."

"Don't worry Gin, we'll do our damn-est to find all of them..." But paused to see another, clad in Guild Grand as well but a bit taller then Gin having fair brown short hair and about this guy send shivers down her spine. "Ah Gin, are these the friends that you talked about at last nights meeting.?" He said softly. Gin smiled his foxish signature grin. "Why yes, the girl with the Jin armor's our very own Kin and the others are from that land she came back from.."

"I see." calmly quoted the man as he walks over beckoning to shake Amaya's hand. "Nice to meet you all, I'm Sosuke Aizen. Pleasure to meet you all." Amaya didn't want to shake his hand, it was almost like a canine instinct but he was a Guild Grand, you do not dis them in any way possible. Shaking his hand and nods. "Pleasures all mine sir."

"Hopefully we'll see you Hunters in action. The Arena's almost ready to open. So happy Hunting's to all of you." He spoke as he walks on by. As he was far gone Amaya shook herself from the jitters while Momo looked over somewhat dazed but shook out as well. "Well then, Aizen spoke the truth, any available Hunters need to register for this event, hurry now, it'll start soon." As he cheerfully grabbed Amy as he speeds off like a Diablos on an energy drink, making poor Amaya flop to and fro in the air as the others tried to catch up to him.

R&R

((Hopefully I'll have more up soon as well as some art based from this FF, hope you like ^^~))


	2. The King and Devil in the Arena

-Chapter 2-

~The King and Devil in the Arena~

"Ok and thank you for signing up, your names will be put up on the Roster, Happy Hunting's~" The Arena register girl said as the group walks away. Jack, having a huge smile on his face, wondered what he'll be fighting against and such, this was his first time ever part-taking in an Arena event and thankfully this is a free for all so he can still have his gear. Momo came back with some mega potions and rations while Rukia carried the whetstones and the bomb trinkets ((**AN**: only way in my mind to explain how they can get bombs, I know in he game it doesn't say but still...How ya know?)) from the Arena store. Amaya sat down after having a lovely meal to at least boost herself up for round 1, "All of you guys try to do the same..."

"We know Amy.." Momo said in a giggle as she sat down to take her order while Rukia followed as well taking some drinks of the Ale, only to fall down with a hard hiccup after a few drinks. "Oh come on now Rukia, our Ale's not that strong." Amaya chuckled seeing her Sake drinking friend flopped over on the bench not saying a word. Jack followed with his own chuckle at Rukia`s dismay but looks at the near by crystal screen over the crowd, "A bit popular huh? This Place?" He said to Amaya, which in turn turned to answer him with a smile. "Ya me, Gin and the fellow classmates did our practice runs here when the Arena opened up for our tutors." Ending it with a smile but a loud horn echoed though the mess hall as all the hunters cheered to hear that round one will start, all the group looked up to their surprise that most out of their group is on the roster, But Momo was the first to get the party started.

"WOOT!~ Go Momo~!" Rukia cheered in a tomboy cocky manner, giving a sly smile as the announcers voice echoed though the area "Momo Hinamori you got 5 minute for prep, remember 5 minutes and counting..."

"Well," she said when finishing the last of her meat and drink, standing up with a stretch," I best be off to the prepping area.."

"You got everything needed on the dime Momo?"

She gave a nod but then the horn went off again, signaling what the Hunters will be sporting against. Momo gave a deep sly grin, She'll be facing a Rathalos. "Heh in the bag for this one..." She chuckled as she waved to the group, "Wish me luck I might need it."

"Ya sure you're going to do it while in the Narga S? You crazy woman." One random Hunter said to her in slight annoyed confusion, being a custom you should at least should of changed before the rosters turned about. Momo let out a small snarl, "I faced a lot of Ians back in Jukubaro with even crappier fire resistance armor, its the Hunter's skill and not just the armor that makes one great, doubt you would know that if you asked that type of a question." Giving a smirk hinting that he was an idiot which did tick him off but he really can't do nothing without getting banned from a few rounds.

Once in the prep area, Momo pulled out her Red Heavens Thunder putting an attack + gem to give it some more bite. While putting some of her pouches on that contain the basics, potions, powers, rations etc etc but still keeping to the code and saving some space for traps and such when the voice box echoed again, "Momo Hinamori, please show up in Arena #4, please report to #4 thank you..." Momo sighed but smiled as she put on her holster over her chest and grabbed her helm while running over if she got everything needed for this round. Walking out hearing the cheers and howls of the crowd while in the far ground the growls and roars of the various monsters that they'll be fighting. But going to be fighting against a Los alone was a good way to show some pride fighting against something that was a bit of a hassle back in her hometown. Seeing that the area that she'll be heading to her shoulder bumped into someone that had a cloak but felt he had armor under him looking down at her, his face was covered by the cloaks cowl and shall but only a few peaks of white hair, as white as the northern snow and the most haunting blue eyes, almost like Ice Crystal Gems glowing under the full moon. "...I'm sorry there miss, was in my own thoughts..."

"Oh no its ok sir, you a hunter here?"

Gave a silent shake, "No just a passing by to see the action, if you're one I hope you do well..." As he bowed down and walked away. She blankly stared for a bit but walked away, swearing he did had armor but eh...She didn't care.

Finally reaching Arena 4 giving a pass showing that it was her for this round area, "Ok Have Fun Ms. Momo." the gate keeper said in a somewhat Scottish like accent as he opened up, walking in to see a huge Arena that the top was covered with a caged dome to keep flying monsters in. Checking to see she had her needed items; a few bomb large and small trinkets, 2 shock traps, one pit fall trap and a few other things. Smiles as she looks up hearing the coming roar of her opponent growing more loud within every second. The gates closed behind her with a loud clank from iron hitting each other looking behind her then up to the left seeing the crowd, spotting Amaya leaning against one of the polls giving a smile, Momo in return gave a nod as she drew out her blade there at the opponents entrance, a Crimson Los. Her smile gave a wicked sly look to it as the gates open and the beast walks out looking straight at her.

"Timer starts at 50 minutes, begin the fight!" The announcer barked as the crowd cheers. Momo sprinted towards the beast but dodge rolls to avoid its roar as the beast took to the sky, "Damn beast always take to the air.." As she leans down picking up a good side stone and throwing it at the Rathalos hitting it on the chest, that in returned flew over her and tried to pin her down with its claws but luckily she dodges again and turn up an up swing cut near its feet giving it a few good cuts before sheathing it to dash away for some distance as the Rathalos landed turned and chased down Momo before stopping to let out a fireball. All the watchers gasped but cheered a bit when they saw the Narga gal dodge in time from the fireball thus drawing out some poison laced throwing knives with one swift throws over and over nailing the Los around its body but the poison didn't take effect yet. "Lovely got to try to weaken it first, ah well time to get up close." She muttered as she dashes back drawing her blade and giving its chest a good slash, making the beast howl a bit from the sting but roared again this time Momo didn't have a chance as she covered her ears and crouched down, damn roar full blast was brutal and even had a sucky luck getting a fireball to the body making her fly off and tumble slam against the ground.

Everyone continued to watch but some where doubting that armor is good enough for her in this situation but Amaya shook her head over hearing a few citizens back lashing her, "pipe down you idiots, You'll see she's good..." As she gaze went back to the fight. Momo slowly got up semi dashing to a corner and taking a gulp of her potion looking to to her crystal and tapping it for her defense gauge, glowing near 80% which she mentally sighed and rushed back in not wasting any more time, already 10 minutes in and the Rathalos still barely looked nicked. Taking flight again Momo quickly pulled out a flash bomb, "Oh hell no.." as she barked and chucked the flash bomb to it, hitting dead on to the face as the flash flushed out making the Los helplessly flop down and crashed into the ground as it was dazed and stunned a bit from the impact. Momo smiled as she runs over and starts to chomp down at the dragons tail with some bits of elemental lightning sparking out with a few hits in between till it flashed a faint red glow, the spirit gauge was filled with fast movement she tweaked it to start, lashing and striking out onto the still struggling beast before her, sure enough a loud snap followed when she did a spin cut while following the Rathalos standing up but then falls back down, quickly as the beast stood up to give a low hiss at her which in return barking "Ah shut up bastard " carving a bit of a tail for her own then turned to dodge another fireball. Letting out another flash bomb dazing the beast with a loud roar in dismay, Momo run to the other side setting up a pitfall trap with some Large Bombs. The Rathalos stood up still in a daze again and confusion sets in, spinning around doing a tail attack without though his tail spike and no Hunter in front of him. Momo chuckled at the poor beast as it blindly charges near the wall smacking into it but got out of its dazed, saw Momo giving a wave and full charges after her. BOOM! Falls right into the pit trap...

As it wails and tries to free itself from its ground trap, Momo ran a bit off and chucking a stone right on the bombs, instantly exploding them causing some parts of the wings to bust. Letting out a painful rage scream the Rathalos broke free and into the air, throwing her last flash bomb slightly missing him but still the flash got to him as he falls down. With ferocity she did the spirit slash combo again and again to the fallen beast as it stood up she did the final spin tripping it and falls again. Blood from the dragon flew with each hard swing from her sword as more lightning sparks from the blade, shocking the Wyvern more into pain. finally the wing spikes break off as the beast had enough. Letting out a roar again catching her off guard and spitting a fire ball at her hitting her again. 30 minutes passed and 20 more to go, this wasn't her best and she was getting a bit peeved but had to dodge a bit more as it attacked her with in flight fire spits and dives. But what got her when the Rath decided to see her as a treat, it drooled in hunger as it strikes her pinning her and was about to bite her but luck was on Momo's side flinging up a dung bomb yelling out "screw you over grown lizard, I'm not food!" The Wyvern roared and shakes its head trying to get the awful taste in its mouth, she seem and opportunity and slashed at its face good, as it stretched from pain she was at it again till she slashed it near the neck making the mighty beast fall with a dying hiss.

The crowd cheered at her victory as Momo sheathed her blade and somewhat limped out with some minor injuries and slight burns but nether the less she got it done. As the announcer rallied up the crowd even more Amaya quickly moved down to her friends side, "Momo you ok?"

"Ya, no sweat, he was a beast but took him down either way." She said as she smiled with a cocky manner, Amy shook her head and smiles, patting the young Hunter on the back. "You good mam gave me a bit of a scare. But then again you faced some before so.."

Momo cuts her in with a chuckle, "I don't need a second mother Amy."

Within the mess hall the group watched the other Hunter win and loosed from monster familiar to the Jukubaro Hunters and some that were new to them as well. Momo was in the arena's clinic to patch her up from her fight with the Los and getting some rest while Rukia was prepping her gun set needed, seeing that she'll be fighting against a Great Jaggi then within that same fight a Qurupeco it'll be a breeze for her While Amaya just switched over to the Fire Tempest Switch Axe, seeing that she'll be taking on a Barioth that was recently caught before the restrictions were raised But Jack was worried, he'll be next after this fight and not having an knowledge what so ever on what he'll be facing, a Diablos. Amaya saw it as well and stand up to talk to the Arena Second in Command. "No you don't understand, he's from Jukubaro the don't have that type of Brutes they don't even have a desert. He's completely out of his comfort zone..!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Yamireiki but its already been decided Jack Gears will be facing a Diablos."

"And I thought you guys would of done a deep inspection with each person.."  
"We do, but.."

"But nothing, this is wrong and the higher up's knows it." She growled but then a hand placed near her with a partner voucher, "I over heard this, please let me partner up with Jack." Amaya looked up in surprised. "Ichigo?" He looked down with a smile giving a thumbs up, " I recently went hunting for a few Blos over on the Sand Bridge that was near Lark, I can probably help him out either way," While looking over to the Second in Command," my only request is to let me and Jack get some extra time to prep." Then turning to Amy still with his smile, "Don't worry I'll make sure to educate Jack as best as I can ok and for his safety." Amaya smiles on bowed, "Thanks Ichigo and please do she's a new Hunter to everything and I just want to see him well in the end." As the event ended hearing the voice box echoing out "Jack Gears and Ichigo Kurosaki, you two with special permission will get 20 minutes to prep, Mr. Gears and Kurosaki you have 20 minutes..."

Rukia and Momo (once she came back even though she was told to rest) both looked up, "Eh Jack' getting a partner?"

"Momo look what he's facing... We never faced that at all he might need a partner." Rukia said while pointing to the roster screen. Momo eyes widen, "Love of the gods, he might need to..." hinting that she did read up a bit about the Brute Wyvern a while back.

"you got that all right Jack?" Ichigo asked while Jack nodded, Giving some helpful hints to him as he pulled out the Amber Slash +. " Do you have any Ice based weapons? Diabloses are weak to that." Jack looked ashamed and shook his head. "Not really, the Iron Great Sword's all I've got and I never hunted any Barioths back in Jukubaro because I never lived around any Tundra Mountains..." Ichigo sighed and scratched his head, "Well hold on let me see if I got any more Barioth parts and thus upgrade parts for you to get a decent weapon, and don't worry I got the cash to help out ok." But before Ichigo stood up a knock came to the prep door, "Excuse me is this the prep room for Jack?" A voice came from the other side, walking over opening the door to see a cloaked stranger holding out what looks like a long sword... A Barioth Long Sword?

"I don't remember this model at all..."

"Because its only native within the Continental Teeth region. This is the **Arctic Fang** its got a good attack and a nasty frost bite, "As he walks over giving it to Jack, " I over saw and heard what the Arena did right there was uncalled for, They should of known better but what can we do really. You'll be more faster with a Long Sword there Jack and seeing that you used a Great Sword that might will probably translate well for your speed." As he bows and turns to leave Ichigo grips around his shoulder slightly feeling armor, "Hey...At least let us know who you are."

"You're going to report me in?"

"No, I feel that you're a fellow Hunter, but you being in a cloak you're hiding, at least thank you for helping out for Jack."

The stranger just nods, "I'm just a simple Tundra Hunter around the city of Glacea. And I'm just doing a good deed, nothing more or less. Plus yes... You might say I'm hiding from someone. So please in return don't report me in I feel he might be the one calling for the first interrogation for say." He said softly and turns thus leaves the room towards the arena. Both gathered their stuff as the head towards the area themselves for Jacks first Diablos fight.

Running towards Area 2, Momo and Rukia huffed and growled a bit from reckless other Hunters being in the way, finding Amaya sitting down with a cocky smirk looking up, " Well finally you two decided to join the viewing."

"Oh shut up Amy.." Momo groaned with some annoyed pants as the two sat down. "So is Jack coming out with his partner yet?" Rukia asked, Amaya in return shook her head. "Last time I know Jack and that guy Ichigo were gathering up things needed to take down Blos, I just hope Jack will be successful within this arena fight..." Amaya sighed in worry, very concern for Jack against a Diablos but if what Ichigo said is true then he'll keep to his word to help out. The gates open as the two walked in, all three girls were in a bit of a awe, 'Where did Jack get that blade? And what is it?" Rukia asked

"Its of Barioth origin but ya, how did he obtain it that's the better question...?" Momo said back but was cut off by a familiar voice. "That my dears is the Arctic Fang, the best Ice Long Sword out there and the only known Bari style Long Sword crafted by the best forges in the Continental Teeth Ridge. Though it is a good question on how or where Jack obtain it. Its only a proud blade found in Reazel..."

"Well either way if Diablos is weak to Ice then he'll get it good with that guys help." Rukia said in a hopeful manner, not wanting to see him get mangled from this Brute. But then heard the thumps of the monster walking towards the opponent gate but then lashes out breaking the solid steel, everyone was in shook to see what Diablos they'll be facing. "Oh hell no! Gin!" Amaya said in fright.

"I'm on it Amy!" As Gin rushes over to the Arena Head Master, "Please sir call off this is insane, Jack's a new comer and Ichigo isn't qualified yet to fight this Bull of a Blos..!

"I'm sorry but I have direct request from one of your kind actually for this fight to be against this one... Sorry..." He said in a stale manner. Gin huffed and growled, "Look here."

"No you look here, "Hears the horn go off and the announcer clearing the fight, " What's been done is done, just hope that the two survive Ol' Brickhead..."

"Gahh...!" Gin gruff out as he walks back, seeing Amaya worried as hell, "I'm sorry Amaya but they have to deal with Ol' Brickhead."

Momo quetioned why this Blos is more deadly then the others. 'For a good decade this Diablos never died, every fight he wins and nearly killed 3 to 8 Hunters in the process via horn impales. No matter what they do he'll never submit to deaths call."

"Have they attacked him with Ice attacks?" Rukia asked.

"Yes but all still failed to kill him, I don't know why or how..." Gin stalled a bit to see some glasses flare up on the other side, he slightly scowled as he rose up, " Excuses me I need to talk to someone..." As he silently left but the person he spotted moves with a emotionless look on his face. The three as well as the others covered their ears to the god awful screech of the Diablos roar. In the arena Ichigo shook it off but Brickhead charges to Jack as he was paralyzed from the sound. " Jack move!" Ichigo yelled as he rushes over pushing him aside but in return got charged at making him slam against the wall trying to catch his breath but had to dodge as the Diablos slammed to the wall cracking it a bit. "I guess that's how he got his name 'Brickhead'..." Ichigo mocked in a mumble while Jack barked at him. "Oi shut up Jack you wouldn't have survived that hit in your current state... Oh shit start running!" As Ichigo barked back while Jack looked at the Diablos started to dig underground. "This is one of its attacks follow the dust..!"

Jack run around along with Ichigo seeing that where he moved dust reverberated off of the ground then a pause, From what Ichigo told him once that happens get away and be ready, sure enough he was in the safe zone as Ol' Brickhead lunges in the south direction while the two were near it around the south west part of the arena, "Quick at least get near the belly and under it, most say its suicidal but it'll help out at least, the Long Swords job is to go for the tail first!" Ichigo baked out as he whips out his Switch Axe in axe mode and starts to hit Brickhead near the wings, Jack didn't question his advice and slid under the Blos`s underbelly and starts to at least slash on the connecting part from the bod to the tail, seeing and hearing some forms of ice breaking. Seeing that the Diablos started to to the tail swing both dodged and rolled for safety and lashed at him again, 10 minutes in and still at least holding strong but Jack's luck ran out as a mere stomp damaged him, making him roll away to check is gauge having one good 'ah shit' look as his crystal reads 30% full, quickly drinking a mega potion and 2 potions seeing that it bumped up to near 80% he sighed and pondered but didn't want to leave Ichigo hanging he rushed back and kneeling down, "Ichigo keep 'em busy!" He requested as he shifted around for a trap.

"Ok laying a trap?"

"Ya and set!" As the pitfall trap sprang forward as he notified Ichigo to try to lead it. Sure enough he dashed over and placing 2 large barrel bombs, "Ever had bombs blow up around you?" Jack gave a blank look but sure enough the Diablos charged setting the bombs off, Ichigo dodges but Jack when flying...Again.

On the other side of the arena, within the areas shadow Gin shift between the pillars as he quietly stalked someone, sure enough what he had for suspension was true as he over heard the person talking with another.

"Thank you for the pay Souske, we've made sure that Ol'Brinkhead will defeat him."

"Have you forgotten that the boy got a partner within the arena event? Either way they'll fall to their deaths eventually." Aizen said with a calm tone and a soft smile of his.

"Ya, those two won't stand against Brickhead that's for sure and why do you want that boy, Jack was it? eradicated or something like that?" The Handler asked, Aizen simple turned and spoke out a simple answer, "Simple... He was trained by Amaya Yamireiki, I've seen his records before he was a hunter, he shouldn't be one in the first place plain and simple..." As he left, "Oh and make sure that Amaya will have even of a harder time with the monster she'll be facing." Gin still kept in the shadows till he left thinking that it was safe at least to swiftly get back to the arena and warn for Amaya thinking that maybe they'll switch to something that she can't handle before someone pointed a short sword to his throat, hearing his voice with a sweat drop running down from the idea of this. "Ah Gin... Up to your antics again are we?~"

Gin chuckled a little trying to hide his fear. "Oh Aizen, drop the dagger you know that won't look good on your robes."

"..." Doesn't lower it instead pushes it a bit more to his throat poking it to the point of some blood leaked out a bit. "If you value her life more then yours Gin then I ask of you to not speak a word of what you heard then, I highly doubt that we don't need another 'missing' person within the guild." He spoke calmly but a hint of coldness in the tone. Gin just smiled and force Aizens hand away from his throat but gripped it hard, making him drop the sword. "Now now Aizen, so bizarre of you to make threats like that, plus Amy would gut you before you can see it within your strike."

'True but," as she turns but turns back slashing him around the chest, making Gin groan in pain holding his chest from the gash, looking up gritting his teeth but can't speak..The pain was too much. Aizen slowly bends down and places his sword under his chin lifting in up more to see eye to eye, "Let me say this again Gin, though if not treated it's better for death to come and guide you to the after life, a perfect way of sealing a secret hm? Either way, one word and I will end your friends life and maybe yours in the process..." He chuckled as he stood up and left. Huffing from the pain but tried to move, all he can do really is crawl to the lighted area as a blood dripped from his wound. "Bah, you know nothing Sousuke, Amaya can't be beaten alone...Knowing her she went through hell and back.." He mumbled as the pain got to him and semi fainted.

Back to the arena and only 20 minutes remaining and having Jack fainted twice it was clear that something needs to be done, not to mention Ichigo was on his last bar as well. Set up a shock trap and the Diablos fallen for it he quickly rushes to heal himself as well as check on his inventory and Jack, who was shifting for Life powders on the lower left corner of the Arena. "Jack we may need to forfeit, we barely did anything to this Blos, hardly any of our attacks and awakenings are doing anything."

"No Ichigo, we can do this, "pointed to the underbelly, " I found a huge wound near the underbelly's egde, if I can just at least open that old wound again maybe I can try to slash in some elemental damage as well as with you just keep slashing at the tail if you haven;t notice it's soon to break."

"Still even if we did that we not one have time against us but those horns, I tried to break them but even with this weapon its hard, he's got the hardest horns that I ever seen." Ichigo said in a rushed tone, fearing that any second the trap will break and they'll be a new decor for the Diabloses horns. Jack paused but snapped his fingers, " I got it try to ollow my lead ok Ichigo." As he dashed off hearing the trap explode and the growl of Brickhead, snorting to see Jack chuck a stone at him, "Hey clothes line! Can't get this!" he mocked as he chucks another stone at him, in turn aggravating the Diablos. "Ichigo get over near him and be ready to strike..!" Jack barked as he started to run, the beast trailing close to him at full speed. Running to the wall, the crowd surely thought he's a gonner but dodged just in time as Ol' Brickhead slammed into the concrete stone wall the horns stuck damn well into the surface, "Ichigo now try to break its tail!"

"Got it!" As he rushed over and with a few good cuts the tail finally came off with a loud snap! Brickhead growled in pain and struggled more to break free but to no avail yet, 10 minutes to go and the guys rushed to bring the horrid monster down, Ichigo rushed over to slash at its head knocking little armor pieces one at a time around the face and neck while Jack ripped open at it with the spirit attack, watching as some ice formed around the scars as he kept striking, they both found out that who ever made these huge old wounds was trying to guide probably whoever would face him next as in return with each strike the beast roared and howled in hard pain. Finally getting loose and free the beast was about to screech out another roar but was cut off from an explosion to the face knocking it to the ground and alas one horn has broke and fallen. "Ol' Brickhead's not so hard after all!" Jack cocky stated as he ran over slashing near the chest as Ichigo continued to pound the neck breaking a hard shell away from it and was about to give it the final blow but was bucked away from the beast ramming its head towards him, making Ichigo fall on the other side a good few feet away. Jack was going to try to trip it again but the beast roared out its signature scream, both boys covered their ears and tremble before the beast, standing up in a quick panic seeing the beast dig deep, they hear the rumbles but no dust floating up, this is bad. they ran around and waited for him to plow out but with quick thinking Ichigo tossed a sonic bomb out of random, luck came to them as the bomb binged out a sound but the Diablos and its ultra hearing the sound was too much, the beast rise out flinching and struggling from the ring, saw this as the last opportunity as time was running out, with a hard dash and blade ready Jack gave all he got jumped up and twisted his body for a heavy slash near the newly made opening from Ichigos doing, "Fall you beast!" he yelled as his turn slash dug in deep and with one more push actually chopped off the monsters head. Landed with the head the crowd was silent but wasn't too long till all howled and cheered, "I can't believe it! These new coming Hunters took down The Arenas Devil! The beast has fallen, oh by the gods these two better get major pay and points from the higher ups, this is truly an awesome way to near round ones end oh-ho yes!" The announcer cheered with the crowd.

Amaya sighed to see that the two won and slain the beast, watching Ichigo pat Jack in the back as he wobbled half dazed and famished but looked around for her friend that went off for some reason. "Rukia, Momo watch over Jack once he gets out and thankfully no one in the group will be within round one, I have to find Gin ok." As she walked off, as well as the two other girls walked out to meet up with Jack, taking him to the mess hall while Ichigo stayed with him worried a bit from the new Diablos victor. "That was hell, but I don't care what those people say I want that head for a trophy..." Jack chuckled as he fainted, both girls gasp and helped him up while Ichigo cracked up laughing from his dismay.

((Again sorry for any mis spelled words I'll get to those soon plus I felt like the fights were a bit of a lag and stale but I'm trying at least X3 Hope you like at least~ ))


	3. Violet eyed Narga and Sapphire Moon

((I want to say thanks at least to all the viewers towards this fanfic,I will have more up soon plus again please bear with me with my typo issue I will fix it soon once I got some rest~))

-Chapter 3-

~Violet eyed Narga and Sapphire Moon~

Panting and leaning against the near by wall within the eastern corridors, Amaya sighed in dismay, "Dammit Gin...Where are you..?" She mumbled as she sprinted off again, Round 2 will start after this last arena fight. Hoping that everything's ok with him, but on the other side the girls looked over for Jack as he rested, Rukia smiled as he finally nodded to sleep. Momo stood up with a stretch of her limbs and grunting. "Damn a bit bored now, going to walk around a bit to get my body woken up ok, you can watch over him?"

Rukia chuckled and smiled, "Oh come on now I think he'll be fine, thanks to that guy Ichigo we at least have our little hunter still alive."

"True..." Momo smiled back as she went off, "I'll be back in a few tell that to Amaya if she comes back ok?" As she trots down the hallway from the rest area to the center halls. Walking around taking in the sights and sounds of the Arena, Momo looked up to the ceiling in awe to see hand painted artwork beyond that of Jukubaro's style. Seeing what looks like a tale unfolding of the legends behind the Jagerstryx within the Great Sand Sea as she looks more to the right showing battles between hunters with what looks like a Great Rathalos, donno for say but that's too big for a normal one, giving a chuckle at that thought as she lowered her head to sniff some lovely treats seeing a vendor selling local sweets deciding to maybe try one out.

"Ah welcome welcome mis, what would you like?" The vender lady said, Momo smiled with a shrug, "I'm not a native here and just want something simple, got any ideas for me to try out?"

"Ah International Hunters~ Well then lets see, how about what we call an Ancient Roll. Its popular with the locals and now comers." She said with glee, Momo smiled ans nods, "Sure I'll take that then.~"" She kindly said. As quickly she said it the woman whipped it up within a snap, giving her a good sized loaf Momo was amazed at the prep this woman did. "Ok that'll be 25 Zenny." Momo said her thanks and paid the woman. Walking away taking a few bites of the roll, loving it really seeing that inside the paste was made of fresh raspberry's and dragon fruit with a tint of cactus juice and with the honey, the woman wasn't kidding it as good actually. Finding a stone bench near the West Gates Momo sat down on it as a tree covered it with a fine then some rustle within the crowd as some began to shout and wail in distress turning to see a black blur leap out and landed giving a low growl at a few guards that surround it.

"Quickly capture the Nargacuga before OFFH!" He grunted as the beast leaped and smacked its wing sides onto the said guy. Making sure that no one will follow it the Nargacuga sway its tail around thus releasing its tail spikes but to everyone's amazement... It only pinned the guards down not hurting or even killing them. Momo watches as this beast swiftly subdue its attackers without any kills, it just boggled her mind to see this really strange behavior coming from a beast that's well feared back around where she comes from and the neighboring regions. Then spotting Momo drawing out her sword, don't know if the Narga's weak to lightning but it'll stun the living hell out of it, the beast continued to act even more odd as it just tilts its head and gave a cat like 'brr?' within the beasts tone. But shakes its fur and jumps into the air with a power flap and quickly flies off. " Oh no you don't.." As Momo tails after the beast, climbing up to the roof and leaping a few of them, but the beast was faster then expected. "What the hell is with this Narga...?"

But continues to try to find the beast to return it back to the arena, though deep down something of that wyvern seemed a bit...Familiar. Nether the less she's a Hunter and she can't let a beast like that wonder freely within the capital But the more she gone the more it was maybe within the suburbs that they lived in? This is starting to get weirder by the minute. As just a dumb founded guess she neared their home, entering within the courtyard she quiets down her breath and opens her ears, god damn she hated the fact that they lived in a well heavy tree area for a suburbs, a Nargacuga's prize and her downfall IF she was an average novice. Quietly sneaking around not to make any noise but a pair of... Wait what? She was in complete disbelief as the creature slowly moved from the trees to the ground next to the petite Hunter, this had to be a good 9 or so feet tall and good gods long wanting to get a good estimate on the length she walked backwards sure enough the beast followed her, damn thing was as long as there house around the east side with the tail spike poking out on the other end for say. But what's getting her was the eyes, normal Nargacuga eyes are somewhat either golden or red but not this one, it was a brilliant deep violet. Tilting its head again as it sat down, confusing the living hell out of Momo more even more so as it began to purr..What the fuck?!

"Ok..Ok... I'm just having a nervous break down.. Ya, this is just me either hallucinating or dreaming..." Turns to see the Narga getting up and rearing, "Ok no no NO!" As she backs up but got pounced by the Wyvern, giving her some playful but careful nips and licks.

_"Its good to see you again Momo~"_

Momo blinked and looked around, "Who's there? Show yourself...!"

The female voice echoed again, _"Over here, you're looking at me Momo buddy~"_

Momo blinked as she slowly turned her head to the Narga, who purred louder as she lightly paws at her face, _ "That's right~ Right here girl~"_

"You... Can speak?.."

_" Hehehehe~ Of course silly, though not like how you humans can sadly, I'm speaking though our minds, a connection for say~"_ The Narga said as she continued to purr.

"But how can you..? Wait, more or less how do you know of me?"

The Narga lowered her ears with a low muffled like sad coo, _" Don't you remember, I was that Narga that you saved when we were both cubs. Back at the Gales?"_ Momo paused but looked more, _ "In return my mom saved you when that Jinouga attacked the group, you actually wear her parts, she's the one that actually gave her live but didn't approve of your standard, thus that scar on your back. I remember it all and I wanted to tell you the truth but I was...caught before you left the land that you call Jukubaro."_

Momo snapped to reality, a mix emotions of awe and sadness but she shook her head, "It was you mom that I slain, she actually sacrificed herself for my well being..." The Narga let out a small gruff growl in return. _"Yes, and to tell you the truth you even gave me a name...Here I'll give you a guess~" _She cooed as she leaped back into the trees and been gone for a while. Momo waited but was about to leave when the wyvern jumps back down with what looks like the regional's version of a fruit she scorned the most as she saw the Narga behave weird again. "Eww no not plu... WAIT!? I can't believe it really, Tobiume?" She barked from wonder. The Nargacuga circled and chirped a bit, happy to see that she remembered that they were play buddies after she saved her though both of their parents really did not approve of this. "But...Why me? and what's going on, how is this all turning out like this? I'm so confused..." She sat down, the Narga sat lazily next to Momo giving some purrs here and there. _"Beats me, I wonder that myself..."_ But then a loud explosion blasted through faintly but it scared Momo to rush out the housing courtyard to see that the Arena was smoking, something was attacking but hearing a loud Rathalos roar she sprinted outwards.

_"Momo wait!_ Tobiume barked out, "If I do my friends will huh? WHOA!" Momo said in distress as her 'counterpart' lift her up onto her back and started to sprint down the roadway. _"Hold on tight my speed alone can get us there, I know what's happening to and I guess we'll be right someone's attacking the Arena and I promised a new friend that I'll release him! We have to hurry now!"_ Tobiume said as she raced down to the main street road all, all the people were in shock and confusion to see a monster be ridden by a hunter..? What is the world coming to but Momo didn't care for the public attention, she would deal with that later right now they have to help her friends.

"Tobiume, you're going to run into busy traffic."

_"Don't worry let me do what I do best..."_ As she hopped around as some of the herbivores started to wail from the sight of the wyvern making it hard for her to pass by, rearing up to let out a roar all the beasts and people got out of the way making some large spaces for her to leap to and fro. But seeing that somehow really didn't work as she wanted but seeing that they're nearing the Arena, leaping up for another power flap to kick start into her flight but was knocked back from a force that made Tobiume let out a pain filled growl-roar. "Tobiume...!" Momo shouted in concern being knocked off from her back a few yards away from her but looked up to see what hit her, letting out a growl of her own, "Damn renegades, Tobiume...!" Without saying another Tobiume rushed over giving a half spin as Momo mounted her while drawing her blade.

"Try not to knock me over but give me some speed ok."

The Narga looks up with a low agreeing growl as she dashed over towards the opponents. Giving the blade a quick flick Momo swung the blade over the rampart Narga as she slashed down the first batch of Renegades as she continues to charge forward to the Arena.

Getting there the people safely escaped while the Hunters and Guards defend each other and the building. Momo looked around to see if anyone she knows is within the group, sure enough she can get a slight hint Amaya's there, her war yells and grunts are well noticeable within the sounds of the battle but was fling back towards where the resistance was crashing hard on the wall. "Tobiume quick towards her!" She said Tobiume quickly ran over towards Amy as well as Momo quickly dismounting her running to Amaya.

"Momo stay away!" Amaya barked as she stood up to dodge a large creature, the beast growled a familiar low hum grunts but was completely different to what she's seen. Tobiume hissed but dashed off towards the other end of the Arena, _ "Momo let me free my friend he might help out!"_

"Ok Tobiyume, go I'll be fine." She assured her as she seen the Narga dash off. Drawing her blade Amaya shouted to her, "Good this wyvern's weak to thunder! Quick strike it down with me!"

"What is with this Jinouga? Why is it like this?"

"This Jinouga's only known within this land, its called a Stygian Jinouga...!" She answered back but had do dodge the paw stomp like pound from the beast, but right after that the both of them waste no time striking the beast both having lightning long swords with them. The Hell Jin wailed from the lightning attacks but break into a spin and jumped up knocking Momo and Amaya down but was about to land on them when a rush of white blazed by, both to see a Barioth saved them from the black beast, But even more bizzare to see what looks like a stylish saddle on its back, common of a style from the tundra area. "Momo mind telling me acutally what the hell's going on?" Amy asked in confusion as she saw her friend standing up from the sights of the Nargacuga, mounting it and helping her up. " Don't worry Amy, I don't know either of what's happening but we got some monsters that are on our side apparently." As she charges off towards the black wolf wyvern.

Was about to attack but then a wisp of electricity sparked near her as a large tail blocked her. _"Wait... She's a Counterpart to an enemy. You alone can't defeat her but luck's on your side for you have your own..."_ A soft male voiced echoed though Amaya's mind, turning around to see a proud beast stand behind her, wide eyed to see its that Jinouga she captured for the council to study and the one she kept silent in that large crate while on the boat. "Ah...Ah... I can't believe it, you can talk?" Even more weird to hear the beast actually chuckle in a low feral tone. _" Yes I can but only through the mind, I am your Counterpart dear Amaya as well as that Narga and that Barioth, we are the good guys now hop on you might need me for speed and power."_ His voice was so noble it scared Amaya but nether the less when the beast raised its paw near to stepping range she stepped up onto it thus he lift her up to his back having a firm mount grip but this is a first. "Just you know I never ridden anything while having a weapon drawn out more importantly a Long Sword..."

_"I'll try not to go hard but you know how Jinouga's work so when I start attacking in a certain way just grab my mane for safe measures."_ He said as he let out a roar and rushed over to the black beast. The Dark Jin saw the opposite of his kin coming towards him blazing letting out a roar as he charges up for a dragon attack but was knocked down by the Nargacuga and was frozen on the side to the ground from the Barioth spiting out a large ice tornado. The Hell Jin struggled and roared in anger at its disposition as Amy got an idea. "Shoot a lightning serge at it." The Jinouga looked up then nod a little as he charged up and within a slpit second raised his head for a howl as a huge burst of lightning shot out and horribly shocked the Hell Jin, but it broke free with a low growl.

_"Damn you all!"_

Both Momo and Amy were a bit surprised to see that any creature I guess that's a 'Counterpart' can communicate to anyone with this gift. But as she said that in spite she ran off not leaving and sense of a clue to who she was partnered up with. Both of them dismount as Tobiume looked around for the Barioth, who also disappeared from sight. _"Aw man, I wanted to at least thank him for giving his support for this..."_ Tobiume said, Amaya turned around to the Narga who cooed out, "You know of that Barioth?"

_"Only for the duration that I was within this hell hole of a fight land. He was a Counterpart cause well he told me about this in general and come to find out that I've met mine when we were both cubs back at the lands of Jukubaro." _She said back in a mellow tone. Amaya gave a nod as the Jinouga walked next to her, looking up towards him. "So.. Got a name? The Jin lowered his head down with a lick to her face, making her cringe a bit from the sloppy lick. _"Just call me Chi Tsuki Kiba."_ He hummed out. But turned his head to let out a slight growl to an unknown figure. "Well then, guess we have more 'Beast Kings' or should I say 'Queens'." He said with a hint of humor, Both girls turned to see Aizen nearing them. "Please Sir Aizen, we don't want to look like we're the enemies mow to the council..." He just smiled and put his hand up in sign for her to halt.

"Its ok Momo, what you did won't make you look like a terrorist, knowing that the Head Master would call in a meeting and investigate what you two did might be a smart idea to come with me." He nods as he turned to walk, the girls followed him along with their Counterparts.

"Hey Aizen, have you seen Gin around? He said that he was going to meet up with someone and want to know if you've seen him pass by or so."

"...Sorry I haven't seen him, and maybe when that Stygian Jinouga attacked he probably got mixed up in the chaos and fled as well but knowing him he'll be fine."

Chi Tsuki Kiba let out a low growl and snort, his way of calling bull shit to a lie, _"Amaya, this guy, he's hiding something somehow I can sense it..." _But Amy slightly bonked him on the neck, "Hush.." She grumbled back to her partner.

Outside to the Great Halls of the council two men sit on the stair way, one with long white hair as the other looking like a scruffy beach bum wearing what looks like an orient hat but both in Guild Grand outfits. But spotting something truly unique as it nears the building.

"Say Juushiro, look at that." He said, the other looked in return to the sight. "Well then, that's a sight to behold now isn't it, two wyverns following the people and not attacking, almost like they were tamed."

"Heheheh well looks like Sousuke's got something interesting to maybe discuss towards the Old Man Yama. Wonder how he would react to this?"

"Don't know but knowing Aizen he'll probably make it worth while. Either way by the looks of it those beasts are hanging close to those kids, maybe they tamed them? What do you think Shunsui?"

The said guy stood up and walked down to greet them, "I don't know but let the guards know that these wyverns won't attack so thus don't make them attack them, I highly doubt they want to get this place messy." Juushiro chuckled and nods as he heads up to notify everyone. At the bottom Shunsui greeted the coming guests with a smile. "Ah Sousuke, what did you fish up this time for a wonderful discussion for the Council today?~" Aizen smiled back with a nod bow.

"Hello to you too Master Kyoraku and yes, these fine lovely ladies are the center piece to the talk. They single handed saved the Arena District from a ravaging Stygian Jinouga with the help of these beasts." He said in a calm manner. Shunsui gave a little whistle as he steps forward as both girls gave a bow. "Now then you girls control the beasts?"

Amaya gave a smile, "I'm the Counterpart to this big fella as Momo there's the same with the Nargacuga. I just hope that the Head Master will see that we're still a part of the citizenship and will never turn our backs to the Kingdom." Shunsui chuckled as he pats her shoulder, "Now Now sweetie, Old Man Yama maybe stingy but he has heart, he'll understand that your true to your word."

On the other side of the Capital the Barioth escaped to the outer edges of the city in a hidden forest, landing and rearing its head up with a soft growl purr looking around for someone in particular. His ears flickered to hear the brush snap and rustle. Giving a sniff to see that it was his partner, the man in the cloak and shawl. The Barioth greeted his Counterpart as he walked towards him giving a nuzzle and purred loud, the cloaked man chuckled and petted his partner on the head, turning to his side showing he wants to go back home. The guy in return nods and mounts onto the saddle giving a pat on the neck of the beast.

"Let's go home Hyorinmaru..."


	4. Starting off small

-Chapter 4-

~Starting off small~

A few days after the attack and over hearing from the council about this matter, the Head Master wasn't sure about this but seeing that Amaya and Momo was on the front line when the Stygian Jinouga attacked the Arena he assumed that no matter what they'll not be like the Beast Kings, less stress for him to deal with really. But as the early morning turned to a fresh start of a new day, Tobiume`s ears flicked and let out a toothy yawn and shook her head fluffing up a bit of her head and neck fur as she stood up to stretch out all cat like, the tough part of her wing blades clank together when she stretched. Looking around sniffing the air for anything really but got a slight scent of fresh meat cooking within the house. Trotting over to where the scent was to soo Rukia cooking up the groups breakfast. At this time Rukia and Jack were still a bit weary with Tobiume and Chi Tsuiki Kiba living with them so a sight of a Nargacugas face plastered onto the window spooked Rukia a bit but barked at Tobiume as she did what most think a Narga would maybe act with others, tilting her head with a Narga burr coo as one ear flicks. Rukia gave a glare at Tobiume but doesn't phase her as she tilts her head again. _"What? I just smell the food..."_ she said as she paws a little bit on the window.

"No, no meat for you fuzz ball..." Rukia barked at her slightly flicking her hand shooing her away. Tobiume lowered her ears and trotted away towards where Momo's room was. Seeing the window was open she popped her head through and peaked around but looks down to see her sleeping partner still nestled in her bed. Tilting her head seeing her for the first time without her armor was a bit of a new sight for her... Or was it a new type of armor? She started to lightly peck at her slim hakama like pants to see if its some sort of tough like suit grasping it in between her beak-mouth, _ "Strange, this feels more lighter then the type of this second skin..."_ she muttered as some of the cloth slightly tore yanking a bit more making Momo gain a very un-welcomed wake up being yanked and landed on the sandstone floor with a mild thud. "God dammit what the...? Tobiume!" She shouted but all Tobiume just did what she does best, tilt her head and burr. Momo stood up and scowled at her but looks down to see what she did making her be even more into a cranky mood.

"Dammit Tobiume! You had to tear my pants to wake me up...?!" she growled at her black furred friend who's head still peaks out of the window. _"What? I was curious to see you in this second skin you have, is it some type of armor?" _Momo still glared at her as the Narga shook her head and lets out a small pip growl. _ "But eitherway Momo I'm hungry and raw meat doesn't sound good right now, I want to try what you humans eat."_

"... You're joking right?... I don't think you're naturally built to stomach some of our foods."

_" Aw come on Momo, if I puke it'll be my curiously that got to me and besides I just want a bit more for life before I die... Or get accidently slain for parts." _

Momo facepalmed from what she said last, " I highly doubt someone will come onto our property and slay you two, or even beyond and besides, you're the only Nargacuga in Reazel last time I remembered, so no one is a skilled Narga Hunter like myself or anyone from Jukubaro."

_'But Momo What about the ones that are from Jukubaro and..."_

Momo came over and held her beak shut though she's not fully talking, she's making a point. " Good gods you are one paranoid monster aren't you? And don't worry I think your natural camouflage will save you at least. Just hide in the shadows." Tobiume just looks down but up again, she can hear the tail pat on the ground a bit, it still strikes her that Tobiume's still a young one but thinking that would be to her advantage, Hunter's aren't allowed to hunt young monsters till a certain age in a way. Giving a soft sigh and pushing the black head partner of hers out of the window in return she gave a wimpy growl. "Come on Tobiume, I'll give you something to eat but get your head out of my bedroom window."

As Momo finally got that Narga's head out of her window and quickly changed into a new pair of clothing but this time more of a local tropic Reazelian look; a strapless tank top, flowing pair of pants and a tie on long dress like skirt while pulling her hair into a pony tail. Walking out to the kitchen as the smell of fresh cooked meats and vegetables was mixed with a sweet aroma of fruits and flowers with the open window letting in the air of the sea mix and spread outward within the home, this smell she'll probably get use to soon she's liking it thus far. Looking around to see some fresh fish and meat on the side giving a slight smirk moves over to whip up a bit of a quick small dish of meats and herbs that might be gentle on Tobiume's stomach, at that time Rukia came in with a big basket of fresh herbs that she got while at the market place seeing what Momo was doing giving a bit of a dis-pleased confused look. "Momo...What are you doing?"

Momo jumped a bit and turns around, "Eh? Oh Rukia hey, I'm just whipping up something at least for Tobiume..."

"Momo, we can't waste our food for them, its too pricey."

"Rukia shut up all of us can at least contribute in some ways and besides maybe you'll like them, seeing that Jack's starting too."

Rukia just groaned a bit but set the various herbs down on the table, "Well either way seems like the Guild wanted to speak to Amy again."

"Why is that?..."

Rukia just shrugs, "Beats me probably wanting to know where that friend of hers Gin went off. It's been almost maybe 4 days and he hasn't been seen. I just hope he's ok at least him and Amy are pretty close."

Momo gave a nod as she finishes up and puts the spread on a large plate and walks out to the housing courtyard. Looking around for that beast of hers giving a bit of a bark to make her come around, Tobiume let out an audio burr coo and plops down. "Here hopefully this might be ok for you to eat." Tobiume tilts her head bit flicks her tail a bit loving the aroma from the platter that Momo set down. _" Just some meat and herbal plants I take it?"_ She gave a nod, " These herbs are just to make the flavor more tasty, different kinds for different meals but its fun to mix and match, and besides some are healthy for us maybe it would help you too. Again I don't know if this will settle in your stomach well so take it slow on the eating ok." Tobiume thumps her tail, guess that's how they might say 'ok' or something like that. As the Nargacuga began to nip at the platter hearing some purrs from her, quite cute actually, turns around from hearing the gate door opening up thinking that Amaya came back home but to be someone else.

"Ah, you must be Momo right? Amy sent me hear to do some measures with your Narga for a custom saddle." The guy spoke in a relaxed tone.

"Ah ya and..Who are you?" Momo questioned a bit off from this.

"Oh pardon me sorry, "He said while scratching the back of his head, "Name's Kisuke I'm the local specialist Smith here, me and Amy are close. She was my pupil way back then."

Momo tilted her head, "Amaya wanted to be a Smith?" Kisuke chuckled and shook his head. "No no, back then I was a high credited Hunter that was also a teacher for some. Amaya was one of those kids that I trained my best and she did better then most though," giving a slight chuckle," If she wanted knowing her would bash me about and around if something I did that didn't agree with her, she kinda did that one time when we covered about wielding a Hammer...That wasn't a bit fun I tell ya." She chuckled a bit, the image of Amy using a hammer would be a bit off considering the facts that she's more wanting speed and she's the type that like to look cool.

Hearing the click of beak to metal showing that Tobiume was nearing her breakfast to the end the two looked towards her as she made some grunts and playful burrs. Momo gave more giggles as she walked over to her. "Ya know Tobiume you can use your tongue to clean off what's left of the leafy herbs." Tobiume looked up to her and in a comedic gesture stick out her tongue at her and belched in her face, Momo wasn't amused by that. Kisuke just started to chuckle from that seeing that those two are probably new partners, but walks up cautiously towards Momo and Toniume. "But anyway, Tobiume this man will measure you a bit to make a saddle for me." Tilting her head Tobiume questioned what was a saddle which in return she calmly answered back in the most simplest sense, "Do you want me to fall every time you fly or so OR me accidently gripping thus ripping your back fur off when you do a sharp turn?."

_"...Good point..." _She said while turning and sitting down giving some huff purrs As Momo told that its ok to the both thus started to take measurements needed and taking notes from this.

While within the central part of the capital Amaya was within the Guild's building, exiting the door of the Head Master, having a mild click sound as she gave a slight sigh while she walked away from the door, now Gin's considered the new missing member thus people M.I.A She worries that Gin probably got hurt or worst, trying not to shake up to tears from the possibly of her friend's fatality a hand gripped her shoulder in a greeting manner looking up to see a long white haired gentleman giving a smile. "You're Amaya Yamireiki right?" Amy in return smiles softly and nod a little, "Yes and you be?"

"Juushiro Ukatake," He said with a sincere bow, " Master of the Capital Hunt Managing and Coastal Transport and Traffic. Now then, what's troubling you dear child?"

Amaya looked down with a slight expression of worry, "Its about Gin, ever since the attack at the Arena I haven't heard of, from or about him and I don't want to think the worst that would happen of him."

"These are troubling times indeed, Gin's now the second Guild member to disappear..."

"Wait he's the second? Who was the 1st then?"

Juushiro looks down with a calmness to it, "The Master of the Continental Teeth Region Hunting and 2nd Ambassador Toshiro Hitsugaya. Last time we knew there was a distress call coming from his home town about the most rarest monsters almost probably will consider it as an Elder Wyvern... We don't know yet but for now we just call it the Grand Barioth. It was attacking the City of Glacea and near by villages so he and the chosen best Hunters went up there... We haven't heard from him nor anyone else within a good few six months."

Amaya tilted her head but nodded a bit, seeing that they got two members gone she at least knows where one could be, Glacea's not that far off... Maybe a good week of a walk but maybe quicker seeing that she's got a steed of a partner. Juushiro pondered for what he could do at least to cheer this girl up, but a warm smile brighten up on his face, "I know what we can do, knowing about this you would do anything at least to know about Gin's were about I'll accompany you, maybe he's in one of the local clinics or hospitals after the attack." Amy looked up to him again with a shy smile with a nod to match. "Thank you Master Uka.."

"Please just Juushiro, we're not in any big official meeting so you can relax on the formalities ok.~" He gave a chuckle, she in returned nod a little again but stood up. "I don't know if Chi Tsuki Kiba would let you ride with me on top of him, he's a bit of a stubborn one even with me."

"Its ok I'm fine just walking but come on, lets head out. The sooner we can find Gin's were about the better no?"

As the mid day hours rolled around and nearing the outer edges of the Capital, near the rural farming areas Momo and Tobiume walked down on a dirt road kicking up stones with each step here and there. Looking down at a paper reading it over to find the client said in ink. _"Momo why are we doing this again?"_ Momo gave a light but grunt like sigh, "Again this is what beginning Hunters do but seeing that no freakin' low ranks wanting to do gathering missions and having a lot of farmers and ranchers needing help I might as well try to help out a few and maybe you can help out as well. I want to at least stay away from the excitement of hunts for a while, so starting out small even at my HR would be a nice break at least. Plus I love to help out others in need, a true meaning of being a Hunter as well." Giving a smile to her night furred friend Tobiume looks at the paper tilting her head, "Ya know keep tilting your head you'll snap it off." Momo joked, in return she just lightly pecked at her head. Momo just shook it off while looking at the first paper seeing that their nearing the address giving a smile while turning down on the dirt way. "Ah Tobiume stay here ok."

_"...Why? its not like I'm going to be a threat."_

"Ya well they don't know about this so just sit here just to be safe ok."

Tobiume gave a grunt pout as she sits down to the ground with a soft thud. Giving a bit of a giggle Momo walked up to the door and gives a few good knocks, hearing a 'coming' though a bit faint she waited a bit till hearing a click. Seeing a guy in glasses and a bit of an odd short hair cut Momo looked down then back up, "Ah ya, Um.. You the Rancher named Uryu Ishida right?" the said man give a bit of a smile and nods. "Oh yes, can I help you?"

"Actually I'm here to help you out." She shows him the flyer by him about a gathering request. "You said to meet at your Ranch about a certain herb and mushroom gathering. But why not state it?"

"Oh please follow me I'll show you..." Looking up to see a small Nargacuga sitting idle while quickly scratching her neck a little. "Ah..." Momo looked back and chuckled at his weary but surprised look. "Its ok Mr. Ishida, she won't harm no one. She's, lets just say, my partner.' Uryu still looked at the Narga then back to Momo with a blank stare but shrugs, "Well if you say so but still I don't want her to come near the Popos...She might make them flip out. But still come with me oh and here," Handing her a small ink and pen holder, "You might want to jot down some notes about them. These types of plants are a newly discovered but no one barely gets a chance to gather them cause they're hard to find at times plus they're found on Misty Peaks over there." He pointed to a near by fog covered forest mountains "For some time I've tried to get up there but there's someone or thing that's preventing me and others as well to gather them... Oh wait, you're a Hunter right?"

Momo looked at him with a 'you've got to be kidding' blank glare, "Of course I am, I just thought that this would be an easy gathering BUT if you're saying that there's a possible threat within those hill sides then hold on." She said while walking back. "Hey Tobiume, fetch my sword please can you?"

Tobiume looked at her then huffed, clanking her wing blades showing that they're good. "..Oh ya forgot, Nargacuga's got sharpen natural blades for wings..." As she went back to Uryu, beckoning her to what looked like an open air shed. "Please come this way." Momo took his call as she went inside. Within the shed it was wider than she expected, all over pots and open crop areas for new plants to be put in filled with exotic herbs and natural remedies that maybe she thought could be found all over Reazel. "Hunter over here."

"My names Momo by the way, sorry about that." She said with a shy smile as she walks towards here he was. "Oh ya, no worries its kinda I guess to be expected a bit." Giving a smile back as he points down to the two small sets of a roan-purple colored fern like herb and a black and bright blue mushroom. "These are the items needed for me. The Mistyfolk Shrub and Gathers Stool." Momo looked down a bit more observing the two things she'll be getting, and was about to write the needed notes but something hit her. "Actually is it ok if I can bring a sample with me of these two things. I don't know how well this will work but might as well give this idea a shot. I could use my partner out back as a sniffer for say. By the looks or more or less the smell of it these plants got a sort of odor to them, maybe they'll be easy for her to track while if I got them they'll make it more exact on the pin point for these." Uryu paused for a bit but what she said can be effective. "Plus also why all of these herbs and such? What are you doing if I may ask?"

"Oh well, I'm actually an Herbal Alchemist also by trade. Mainly to check up on the health and safety for the beasts that we use as live stock and so on, apparently Rukon City really doesn't have much for this new study. For say for myself to be called a 'Vet'." She nods a bit, "But yes I'm ok with you taking a little bit for samples, though not a lot ok. These still need some good quality soil and fertilizer to multiply and right now I don't have any at the moment."

"Ok ." As she took a portion of each to his approval, placing them in a cloth wrap she carried within her pouch thus put them back inside but filled with the plant samples. Walking towards Tobiume Uryu stood near his wood gate seeing the girl mount the beast. "Now please be careful and come back quickly and safely ok Momo, and Thank you for helping out no one would do this cause of the unknown unstable events around the Misty Range." Momo nods as she gently tugged on Tobiumes back fur, kinda made her buck a bit. Watching this Uryu gave a slight smile as he over heard Momo flaring up a quicky rant storm as the Narga went to the mountain side where Momo pointed.

Finally reaching what looked like a good place to start off the search and gathering for the plants, she hopped down from her Counterparts back and shuffled around for the cloth wrappings. "Hopefully you got a good sense of smell, you think you can track them a bit with the odor Tobiume?" As she holds out the two, the Nargacuga walked over and gives a small sniff. _" I can try but sometimes it might not work but give me a few more rounds for the sniffing then maybe."_ As she starts to prance around sniffing around where she thinks mushrooms would grow mainly around old dead soggy logs. "Still we got to at least gather a dozen of each so this might take a while." But was cut off when Tobiume grunted for her to come over, in doing so she pointed her tail to maybe a good three ripen mushrooms needed.

"... Oh, well um, good job Tobiume." But was silenced when they both heard a faint but good Rathian roar. " Shit that's probably what Uryu mentioned. A Rathian flying about these regions."

_" Maybe you should of gotten your armor and blade when you had the chance Momo."_

Momo lightly smacked her on the shoulder making Tobiume hiss at her, Momo completely out of the blue hissed back almost like how she did catching Tobiume by surprise as her ears perk up with a surprised look on her mug. _" Wow... For a Human you hissed well..."_ Momo gave the most hardest blank glare at her Momo`s eyebrow twitched then leading a face palm. But as the time past they kept quiet while searching a good wide and far parts just for these things, finally gathering the dozen of each Momo carefully placed them in her pouch. "Ok now then lets get the hell out of here before that Ian comes and fries us, and don't fly ok stay low to the ground and move quickly and without any noise ok Tobiume." She nod a little as she almost started to trot off but reared back from a impact by something letting out a muffled growl.

"Now then where do you think you're going?" as the figure stood up within the dim light breaking through the trees and fog, Momo could see a short scruffy looking girl wielding one hell of a Great Sword she's seen thus far and what looks like a Rathian set on her. The small figure then got over shadowed by a silhouette of a large Wyvern, something told Momo that she might be like her.

_"Well... We're royally screwed..."_

"...Gah don't remind me Tobiume..." Momo groaned with annoyance as she stared at her new opponents, god damn she should of gotten her set and to stay out of trouble was a bit harder than to be expected...

(( Yet again sorry for any mis spellings, apparently I do my good typing when I'm nearing dead beat tired l3 But either way hope you liked this chapter, R&R~ ))


End file.
